SE7EN
by poisonburst
Summary: [AU ll CHAPTERED] - C1: "Kau! Menjauh dariku, Mesum!"/"Hei! Ini hanya sambutan selamat datang!"/ Sakura, gadis egois nan kasar terpaksa ke Jepang dan tinggal dengan tujuh 'butler' tampan yang punya kekuatan sihir aneh dan tak terduga!


**Sakura, gadis egois nan kasar harus tinggal serumah dengan tujuh 'butler' tampan yang mempunyai kekuatan sihir aneh dan tak terduga.**

**Menguntungkan atau malah bawa sial?**

.

.

"Kau! Menjauh dariku, Mesum!"

"Ini hanya sambutan selamat datang."

.

.

"Wah! Pasti sakit sekali!"

"Hei, kita tidak akan menjaga gadis _monster_ seperti ini 'kan? Kalau seperti ini sih, bisa-bisa kita yang hancur."

.

.

"Kami sebenarnya malas mengatakan ini, _Nona_. Tapi perkenalkan, kami adalah para pangeran yang akan menjadi 'butler'mu."

"_Bu-butler_-ku? Kalian? Tidakkkkk!"

.

.

.

"**SE7EN"**

**Chapter I: Lucky or Unlucky?**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999

FanFiction © Zuko Minami 2011

**Characters:**

-Haruno Sakura (16 th/165 cm, Konoha Senior High School)

-Namikaze Naruto ( 14 th/150 cm, Konoha Junior High School)

-Uchiha Sasuke (14 th/160 cm, Konoha Junior High School)

-Suigetsu (14 th/162 cm, Konoha Junior High School)

-Shimura Sai (16 th/170 cm, Konoha Senior High School)

**Dedication:**

Chiby Maruko-chan

Reikyaku Kinri (Hiroki)

**Contents:**

-Alternate Universe

-Out of Character parah

-Mary Sue (maybe)

-Minim deskrip (sengaja)

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Like? Don't Read and Just Go Back!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Apa? Aku tidak mau! Sekali lagi, Orangtuaku tersayang, aku-tidak-mau-pindah-ke Jepang!" suara seorang gadis terdengar keras di dalam sebuah rumah besar di kawasan <em>Beverly Hill<em>.

Di depannya duduk wajah-wajah tegang dari dua orang yang berstatus sebagai orang tuanya.

"Di sana kau bisa memperbaiki hidupmu, _Honey_," ucapan sang ibu lebih terdengar berusaha merayu daripada disebut sabar.

"Tidak. Aku senang di sini. Dan tunggu! Apa maksudmu dengan memperbaiki hidup?" ucap sang gadis tajam.

"Eh-eh, i-itu… K-kau 'kan suka minum-minum dan kami tidak ingin itu merusak hidupmu, Sayang," kata-kata sang Ibu terdengar gugup daripada sabar.

Sang gadis tergelak mendengar kalimat ibunya. "Hahaha. _Oh, c'mon, Mom_. _This is_ _America, right_? _When I drunk, that's not a stranger_."

"Tapi-"

"Cukup! Minggu ini juga kau harus pergi ke Jepang! Aku sudah memesankan tiket untukmu!" ucapan sang _Daddy _terdengar tegas memangkas perdebatan tak berujung sang ibu dan anaknya.

"_What the, Daddy_! Kalian ingin membunuhku! Hei, jika satu-satunya negara yang tidak ingin kukunjungi adalah negara asal kita, yaitu Jepang! Kenapa kalian tidak membuangku ke Paris, Italia, atau London saja? Aku bisa memanjat Eiffel di sana."

"Kau pikir kami menyuruhmu liburan?"

"Ya setidaknya anggur buatan Italia adalah anggur terbaik," ucap Sakura sinis yang mendapat lirikan maut dari sang _Daddy_.

"Iya-iya, aku hanya bercanda… Tapi, bisakah kalian membatalkan keinginan untuk membuangku?"

**.**

**.**

**..::::..**

* * *

><p>"Hah."<p>

Berkali-kali gadis berambut _pink_ dengan leher terbungkus syal itu mendesah. Semburat kekesalan terpancar dari wajah pualam itu.

Mata _emerald_-nya menyusur sekeliling dan yang ia lihat hanya lalu-lalang manusia yang mengabaikannya.

"Hah~ di mana sih orang yang akan menjemputku?" desahnya yang sudah berubah menjadi keluhan.

Lima jam di pesawat cukup menguras energinya. Dan kini ia masih harus menunggu orang yang akan menjemputnya.

Termenung di _Narita Airport_ selama hampir setengah jam.

Gadis itu, Sakura Haruno, kini merasa terasing di negara kelahirannya sendiri, Jepang.

**(Sakura Haruno, enam belas tahun. Berambut merah muda, tinggi 165 cm, dan bermata _emerald_. _Trouble maker_ dan penggila _wine_ mahal.)**

Setelah kalah berdebat dengan ayahnya, Sakura memang harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia sekarang berada di Jepang.

Negara asal orang tuanya. Negara yang menurutnya tak lebih indah daripada Perancis dan Inggris.

Sakura atas perintah orang tuanya –dengan alasan yang tidak ia ketahui— harus meninggalkan teman-temannya dan tempat-tempat favoritnya di _States_.

Tak adakah yang lebih menyebalkan dari ini?

Bahkan Sakura sampai lupa bertanya di mana ia akan tinggal, dengan siapa, dan bagaimana sekolahnya. Oh, pintar sekali orang tuanya. Dengan modal ucapan 'Tenang saja, kau tinggal duduk manis di bandara. Lalu seseorang akan menjemputmu dan mengawasimu selama di Jepang.' Mereka membiarkan sang Putri pergi. Benar-benar orang tua yang berbakti.

Bodoh sekali kau Haruno Sakura.

Kau telah menunggu lama sekali, dan orang yang akan menjemputmu belum kelihatan batang hidungnya maupun dahinya(?).

Sakura mengangkat tangannya, menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkan pelan-pelan melalui hidung. Ia mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya yang mulai berdenyut cepat karena rasa kesalnya.

"Sakura Haruno-_sama_?" sebuah suara yang ia dengar menyebut namanya membuat Sakura menoleh.

Sosok itu berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Seorang pria dewasa yang mengenakan kemeja putih dengan dua kancing atas terbuka yang terbungkus trenchcoat hitam. Rambutnya yang berwarna perak tersisir rapi.

"Aku?" Sakura menurunkan tangannya dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kau berbicara denganku?"

"Benar, Sakura-_sama_," jawab lelaki itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau yang menjemputku?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi, memastikan pria ini tidak salah orang.

"Benar, Sakura-_sama_," laki-laki itu mengulang kata-katanya tadi. "Saya Hidan. Sopir di rumah yang akan Anda tempati nanti."

Ia membungkuk sopan.

"Oh, aku Sakura Haruno. Salam kenal, Hidan-_san_." Sakura bangkit dan ikut membungkuk.

"Mari ikut saya…" Hidan mengangkat koper Sakura dan mulai berjalan di ikuti Sakura yang mengekor di belakangnya dengan patuh.

**.**

**.**

"Maaf, saya tadi sedikit terlambat," ucap Hidan di sela kegiatannya menyetir mobil. "Saya ada urusan dengan _Botchama_ tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura pelan. 'Bukannya sedikit, tapi kau lama sekali. Aku meragukanmu sebagai penduduk asli Jepang kalau begini,' omel Sakura dalam hati.

Hidan tersenyum dan melirik melalui spion sosok berambut merah jambu yang sedang sibuk menatap ke luar jendela. Ia tahu, sang _Nona_ sedang merasa lelah dan kesal.

Hidan jadi merasa harus menunda memberitahu sang _Nona_ tentang kondisi rumah yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya nanti.

Karena tak lama kemudian Sakura sudah terlelap dalam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**..::::..**

* * *

><p>Sakura memandang pintu besar di depannya dengan raut bosan.<p>

Ia mengakui rumah di depannya cukup besar dan sepertinya 'nyaman'. Namun ia tetap belum bisa memutuskan sebelum ia melihat sendiri bagaimana bagian dalam rumah tersebut.

"_Sumimasen_…" ucap Sakura keras.

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Sakura menghela napas dan mengulang salamnya.

"_Sumimasen_…"

Tak lama pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok cowok pendek berambut pirang dengan mata biru yang menatapnya dengan raut penuh tanya.

"Siapa?"

"Aku Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

Sejenak cowok pendek itu terdiam. Namun sesaat kemudian…

"Sakura-_channnnnnn_!"

Sebuah teriakan dari bibirnya terdengar keras dibarengi dengan rengkuhan yang membuat tubuh Sakura terhuyung. Sakura memejamkan matanya dan berusaha berontak dari pelukan cowok yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Belum selesai terkejut dengan serangan yang tiba-tiba, mendadak sesuatu yang lembut menyapu pipinya.

Sakura tersadar oleh bunyi 'cup' pelan membuat mata Sakura terbuka lebar.

Dan _emerald_-nya menemukan cowok pendek itu menghilang, berganti dengan replika dirinya yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya .

"Kyaaaaa! K-kau siapa?"

Sakura membekap mulutnya, matanya terbelalak menatap sosok di depannya. Yang begitu mirip dirinya. Rambut merah muda, mata _emerald_. Yang membedakan hanyalah pakaiannya.

"Hehehe, aku Naruto. Namikaze Naruto," jawab replika dirinya itu dengan cengiran yang –nggak Sakura banget—.

**(Naruto Namikaze, empat belas tahun. Berambut pirang cerah, tinggi 150 sentimeter, bermata _sapphire_. Ceria, dan bisa menjadi orang menjadi orang lain dengan cara mencium orang tersebut.)**

"A-apa? K-kenapa?"

"Naruto?"

Sesosok cowok bermata _amethyst_ mendadak muncul dan berdiri di belakang Naruto.

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia Sakura-_chan_," jawab Naruto yang kini telah kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Wah Nona Sakura_, okaerinasai_. Aku Suigetsu, salam kenal," ucap sosok itu seraya membungkukkan badannya sopan. "Mari masuk."

Sakura menatap mereka bergantian dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti Suigetsu dan berjalan dengan berusaha menjaga jarak dari si Pendek yang telah mencuri ciumannya.

"Sasuke, Sai. Ini Nona Sakura," ucap Suigetsu setelah mereka sampai di ruang tamu.

Sakura melihat dua orang cowok yang tengah duduk di meja pemanas.

Mereka segera berdiri.

"Dia Sasuke Uchiha." Suigetsu mengenalkan pemuda yang memiliki rambut mencuat yang membuat Sakura terkikik dalam hati karena modelnya. Padahal dia sangat tampan. Namun yang menarik perhatian Sakura adalah rambut anehnya.

**(Sasuke Uchiha, empat belas tahun. Berambut _raven_, tinggi 160 cm, dan bermata _onyx_. Sangat stoic.)**

"Dan saya Sai. Shimura Sai." Pemuda bermata _onyx_ yang kedua tersenyum ke arahnya. Sejenak ia menggoreskan tinta dan melukis sesuatu pada kertas di tangannya. Dan tak lama kemudian ketika kertas itu dkibaskan sebuket mawar jatuh dan tertangkap oleh tangan pucatnya.

"Untuk Anda, Sakura-_san_…"

Sakura yang begitu takjub hanya terbengong menatap bunga itu. Hingga akhirnya Sai sendiri yang menggoyangkan bunga itu tepat di depan wajah Sakura.

**(Shimura Sai, enam belas tahun. Berambut sehitam kayu eboni, tinggi 170 sentimeter. Selalu tersenyum dan mampu menghidupkan benda yang dilukisnya, kecuali manusia)**

"Apa-apan sebenarnya ini?" Sakura menatap empat pemuda itu bergantian.

Sai tersenyum. "Ya seperti yang Anda lihat. Kami punya sedikit keahlian kecil di sini."

"Keahlian kecil? Kau gila? Bagaimana anak pendek itu berubah menjadi aku. Dan kau yang menciptakan bunga dari gambar disebut keahlian kecil. Atau ini memang sulap?" teriak Sakura.

Mereka berempat saling berpandangan.

"Ini bukan sulap, Sakura-_chan_," jawab Naruto.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Naruto mampu berubah menjadi orang yang diciumnya. Dan Sai…"

"Menciptakan benda menjadi hidup dan nyata dari apa yang dilukisnya..."

Penjelasan Suigetsu berakhir dengan Sai yang baru saja melepaskan sebuah burung kecil dari kibasan kertasnya.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Ia bisa saja pingsan dengan semua keanehan ini. Namun sesuatu yang mendadak menyelinap di kepalanya membuatnya tetap bisa mengatur jantungnya.

Ia memijit pelipisnya dan menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Kalau kau! Kau yang berambut pantat ayam dengan wajah angkuh! Apa sihir anehmu?"

"Ternyata gadis ini pintar juga. Lihat Sasuke dia langsung menyadari model pantat ayammu."

"Diam kalian! Jadi apa kekuatanmu anak ayam?"

"…"

"Hei jawab aku, _Chicken Butt_!"

"Lebih baik kau tidak menanyakan hal itu, _Nona_," ucap Suigetsu sambil melirik Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Kenapa?" Sakura menatap Suigetsu heran.

"Karena…."

"Karena Sasuke tidak akan menjawabnya. Mungkin itu hal yang memalukan," ucap Sai dengan senyum ambigunya, tanpa peduli pada tatapan Sasuke yang seolah ingin segera menjadikannya _yakiniku_.

"Kalian benar-benar aneh," ucap Sakura dengan tatapan waspada. "Dan tidak bisa dipercaya."

"Kami tidak aneh kok, Sakura-_chan_," ucap Naruto seraya mendekat ke arahnya.

Sakura mundur dan menatap Naruto tajam. Ia masih _shock_ dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda pirang itu tadi.

"Kau! Mau apa kau?" tanya Sakura takut-takut.

"Hehehe hanya ingin menciummu sekali lagi, agar Sakura-_chan_ percaya."

Naruto mulai meraih tangan Sakura, berniat memeluknya.

Sakura semakin mundur, namun celaka, dinding menahannya.

Sakura terperangkap. Dan Naruto yang lebih pendek darinya tetap bergerak ke arahnya, sementara anak-anak lain hanya tersenyum-senyum aneh melihat adegan itu, _minus_ pemuda dingin berambut _blue-black_ yang tetap memasang wajah _stoic_-nya.

Naruto mulai meraih bahu Sakura dan…

"Kau! Menjauhlah dariku, Mesum!"

'Buagh'

'Gubrag'

"A-duuduh~ Kau ganas sekali!"

"Wao! Itu pasti sakit sekali, Naruto!"

"Hei, kita tidak akan menjaga gadis _monster_ seperti ini 'kan? Kalau seperti ini sih, bisa-bisa kita yang hancur."

"Diam! Kalian para cowok-cowok aneh."

"Ini sudah perintah. Kita harus menjaganya."

"Aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini!"

"Kami yang gila kalau harus menjagamu,_ Nona_! Sikapmu kasar sekali."

"Menjaga? Apa maksud kalian menjagaku?" Sakura menatap empat orang cowok di depannya dengan pandangan menyelidik, seolah mereka adalah _mafia_ yang menagih hutang.

Tu-tunggu, sejak kapan _mafia_ menjadi penagih hutang? Oke abaikan.

Yang pasti dalam pandangan gadis itu, para pangeran –_Butler_ ini menjelma menjadi orang-orang yang seolah akan menerkamnya kapan saja.

Pandangan Sakura berhenti pada seseorang yang tadi mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Suigetsu.

"Kau! Jelaskan padaku!" tunjuk Sakura pada sosok bermata _amethyst_ itu. "Dan kau jaga jarak!" Sakura memberi lirikan mengancam pada sosok Naruto yang mulai bergerak untuk mendekatinya lagi.

Suigetsu tersenyum kecil.

"Kami sebenarnya malas mengatakan ini, _Nona_. Tapi perkenalkan, kami adalah para pangeran yang akan menjadi 'butler'mu."

_Emerald_ Sakura membulat sempurna.

"_Bu-butler_? Kalian?"

"Benar," jawab Sugetsu singkat.

Sakura berbalik dan menatap Naruto yang sedang tersenyum-senyum ke arahnya. "I-itu berarti aku harus tinggal serumah dengan kalian? Kalian berempat?"

"Sebenaranya kami ada tujuh…" ucap Sai santai.

"Tujuh? Tunggu! Bagaimana mungkin aku tinggal dengan…"

"Nikmati saja, _Nona_. Anggap saja dirimu _Snow White_ yang tinggal dengan tujuh kurcaci tampan…"

"Ini gila! Ahahaha aku pasti bermimpi."

"Kau tidak bermimpi. Aku bisa menciummu lagi untuk membuktikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi," tawar Naruto lagi yang segera dibalas Sakura dengan _death glare_ berbonus jitakan dari sang Uchiha.

"Mungkin kalau mendengar sendiri dari 'dia', Gadis Jelek ini akan mengerti," ucap Sai tanpa dosa.

"_Tadaima_…" Suara seseorang terdengar dari pintu depan.

"Nah 'dia' sudah pulang. Biar 'dia' yang menjelaskan," ucap Naruto riang.

Sakura semakin tak mengerti.

"Siapa dia?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**To be Continued**


End file.
